Wrencer
Wrencer is the romance between Spencer Hastings and Wren Kingston. Their romance was an on and off sort-of relationship, which started when Wren was dating Spencer's sister, Melissa. In Season 7, it is revealed that Wren was in love with Spencer's twin-sister, Alex. He even helped Alex look like Spencer by shooting her, and didn't try to prevent Alex from torturing Spencer and her friends. Series |-|Season 1= Spencer first meets Wren outside the barn in her backyard. Spencer had been remodeling it that summer so she could move in junior year, but Melissa had planned to move in there with Wren while their house in estbum is being remodeled. While Spencer is reading on her porch, Wren walks out to put out a cigarette. Apparently Melissa does not know he smokes. Quite unlike Melissa, he apologizes for moving into the loft and offers to say something to Melissa, but Spencer says it wouldn't matter and remarks that Wren is not like Melissa's usual boyfriends -- in that she likes him. Spencer finds herself alone with Wren in the kitchen. She is wearing a bikini, about to go swimming. Wren had just been in the jacuzzi. He notices Spencer seems to be sore. She explains she had a tough field hockey practice. Turns out they both enjoy sports. He massages her shoulders, but stops when Melissa is about to enter the room. In "The Jenna Thing," the Hastings family goes out to dinner where Spencer tries to order a vodka soda, only to be stopped by Melissa. Wren orders the same and lets Spencer sip it, sensing she could use it while Melissa and their father talk about their accomplishments of the day. Wren jokes his accomplishment was getting a great parking spot. Melissa doesn't think it's funny, but Spencer does. One night while doing laundry, he encounters Spencer sprawled out on her bed, studying for her Latin test and flirtatiously offers to give Spencer another massage. They joke around and eventually kiss. Spencer tells him to stop, that it's not right, but it's too late. Melissa sees them and kicks Wren out the next day. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Spencer visits Wren at the apartment he's crashing to try to get him to tell Melissa and their parents that she didn't initiate the kiss and didn't intend to break them up. He says he has tried, but they are not taking his calls. He mentions that perhaps his biggest mistake was falling for the wrong sister. Spencer leaves, citing the hour of the next train. He does wind up calling Melissa, but it doesn't help. In "Can You Hear Me Now?," a very drunk Wren shows up at Spencer's house. He breaks in through the back door and brings a pot of flowers from their backyard, which he breaks on the floor. The two get to talking and flirting until she finally gives him a ride to his motel. Outside his room, Wren reiterates how he wishes he met Spencer first and invites her in, but Spencer declines. They kiss, but nothing else happens between the two for the rest of the season. |-|Season 2= Wren returns to Rosewood at the request of Melissa who contacted him for access to medical supplies and painkillers (for Ian who is missing at this point). Spencer witnesses this exchange in "My Name Is Trouble" and later goes to talk to Wren about it in "Blind Dates." He says he helped Melissa because he owes it to her. Spencer asks for his help finding Ian, seeing as Ian recently tried to kill her. Though he is concerned about Spencer and the whole situation, he refuses, not wanting to get involved, but the next day, Wren calls Melissa to schedule a meeting - with Spencer by his side, convincing Melissa he must go along with her to see Ian as he is likely suffering from a serious staph infection. That night, he gives Spencer the signal that he and Melissa are on the move and Spencer and the girls follow behind to discover Ian dead in a barn with a suicide note. Wren and Spencer exchange horrified looks. A couple of days later, Wren calls the Hastings' house to see how Spencer and Melissa are doing. Veronica takes the message. Spencer next sees Wren in "Save the Date" when he shows up with flowers, supposedly for Melissa. He informs her that he's now working at Rosewood Community Hospital. He had applied for the position back when he was with Melissa and the job offer finally came through. She asks him questions about murder weapons and autopsies, but Wren can't be distracted. He asks Spencer out for coffee and when she tells him she has a boyfriend, without pause asks her out for tea instead. Later, he bumps into Spencer in the lobby while she's visiting Emily at the hospital. They ride the elevator up to Emily's floor. Wren is seen again in "Over My Dead Body." He spots Spencer crying after she breaks up with Toby in the Rosewood Town Square and gives her a ride home. He sticks around while she gets ready for the wedding and tells her he is "desperate to kiss her." Even though they agree it is bad timing, Wren kisses Spencer anyway and then leaves. Wren next appears in "The Blond Leading the Blind," as Toby's doctor in the hospital. Spencer introduces Wren as Melissa's ex-boyfriend, or fiancé rather. He makes subtle allusions to his past relationship with Spencer, which Toby seems to pick up on. Wren walks into the pub in which Spencer is waiting for Melissa and they begin chatting in "Breaking the Code." The pub is right near the hospital, so it may not be fate that brought them together as he suggests. They see Melissa get into Garrett's car outside. A confused Spencer watches Melissa go and wonders aloud why Melissa would get in a car with Garrett when she barely knows him. Wren reveals that he's seen them together at a doctor appointment before. Melissa still won't pick up Spencer's phone calls and Spencer sneaks another shot while Wren's head is turned. Spencer and Wren wind up at his apartment. She pours herself another drink and they joke about their respective family issues and personality flaws. Wren says he alphabetizes his bookshelf and Spencer pretends Aristotle is misfiled. Spencer, clearly drunk and acting very flirtatious, starts kissing him. Spencer and Wren continue making out until Wren, ever the gentleman, tells her she is drunk and they should stop. Spencer admits that she is smashed and falls backwards onto the sofa, laughing. Spencer wakes up at Wren's house. Wren is back from work and Spencer realizes it is 10:30 and she is late for school. She apologizes for last night. Wren tells Spencer that she is welcome to stay over anytime. Spencer admits she may have to take him up on that the way her family has been lately. They kiss, but this time Spencer ends it and runs out. In "Eye of the Beholder," Wren removes a piece of glass from Spencer's hand and asks if she got it in the fire (which occurred earlier at Jason's house). He cleans the wound and tries to make small talk. Wren asks about Toby and Jenna and tells Spencer she has a very complicated life. They joke around and he makes a comment about fate always bringing them together. She tells him not to confuse fate with really bad luck. Thoughtful, Wren asks her if she would like to forget about anything that has ever happened between them. Spencer answers no; she wouldn't take back anything. |-|Season 3= In "Hot Water", Wren and Spencer go on another date, which leads to a kiss. Red Coat is seen walking by, spying on them during their make-out session. Notes *In the books, Spencer and Wren continue their relationship after Melissa breaks off the engagement. On the show, Wren leaves town shortly after the breakup and doesn't reappear until Season 2. *By the end of Season 3, Wrencer has shared 6 on-screen kisses. Quotes Gallery PLL101-00705.jpg PLL204-0335.jpg PPL103-00523.jpg Wrencer.png Wrencer1.jpg Wrencer10.jpg Wrencer11.png Wrencer1b.jpg Wrencer2.jpg Wrencer3b.jpg Wrencer4.jpg Wrencer5.jpg Wrencer6.png Wrencer7.png Wrencer8.jpg Wrencer9.jpg Wrencer9a.jpg Wsssssser.jpg Werencerrrrrrr.jpg Wrencerrr.jpg Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Romances Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Love Interests Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Former Couples Category:Article Stubs